In a conventional wireless network, an access point (“AP”) may utilize an intrusion-detection system (“IDS”) to detect unauthorized use or corruption of the network. For example, a rogue AP may be operating in the network and utilizing a bandwidth allocated to further APs and/or mobile units (“MUs”) therein. The AP may initiate the IDS which scans a tuner of the AP across a plurality of radio frequency (“RF”) channels, as defined by a wireless protocol (e.g., 802.11). The IDS scans a first channel for a predetermined time before scanning a second channel. The IDS scans through the channels in a predetermined sequence and operates on each channel for the predetermined time. When on the channel, the IDS decodes the activity, and the AP determines whether that activity is authorized. Thus, the IDS identifies activity on a per-channel basis, and while the AP is not tuned to that channel, the unauthorized activity remains undetected. Furthermore, the IDS does not detect activity that is non-802.11 (e.g., cordless phone/speaker) which may contribute to interference in the network.